Heart Won't Lie
by Arwennicole
Summary: They broke up. When Andros comes back can he win back the love of his life again? COMPLETED!
1. Proposal

Heart Won't Lie

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_ I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: They broke up. When Andros comes back to Earth, he has to win the love of his life back.**

At the Beginning

Chapter 1: Proposing

She was sitting at the table swirling her wine around in the glass, watching the red liquid swirl around. "You okay?" He asked. She looked up from her glass and she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"You haven't said much tonight."

"No, really, I'm fine."

He looked out at the other people dancing and he smiled at her. "May I have this dance?" He asked. She giggled and she nodded.

"I'd be honored," she replied.

He smiled as he led her out to the dance floor and they danced to one of the slow songs that came on. She placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes with a smile. "Having a good time?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I'm having a great time," she replied.

She laughed as he took her hand and spun her around. "You look beautiful tonight," he commented.

"You've said that many times tonight," she answered.

"Because its true."

She rolled her eyes and looked at him with a confused look when he suddenly stopped. "What is it?" She asked. She noticed that he was nervous about something. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

She gasped when he suddenly got down on one knee in front of everyone. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped. He took out a box and opened it, revealing a ring.

"Ashley Hammond, will you marry me?" He asked.

Ashley heard some of the people's reaction and she felt the tears pressing against her eyes. She nodded her head slowly. "Yes, Mark Gregory, I'll marry you," she replied. Mark placed the ring on her finger and he hugged her tight.

"You have made me the happiest man alive," he told her.

Ashley pulled back with a smile. "You've just made me the happiest woman alive," she answered. Mark pulled her into a kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.


	2. Andros's Return

Chapter 2: Andros's Return

(Angel Grove)

Andros landed the new Astro Megaship and looked around the city he had left two years ago. He let out a sigh as he walked off the ramp and was greeted by the soldiers there at NASADA. "General Andros," one of them greeted. Andors nodded his head.

"Status here, Lieutenant?" Andros asked.

"Things are pretty calm here now, general," the soldier replied.

"Any reason why you're here, sir?" Another soldier asked.

"Personal business," Andros replied.

Andros then walked by them and after he changed into the civilian clothes he brought with him. He found the motorcycle he had left there last time and he climbed on. He pulled on his helmet, started it up, and then he drove off.

When he came to the city, he stopped at the Surf Spot and pulled his helmet off. He saw TJ standing at the entrance like they agreed. "Hey, Teej," Andros called. TJ grinned and shook Andros's hand when he came up.

"What brings you all the way back to Earth?" TJ asked.

"Personal business, mind if we go in and talk?" Andros asked.

"Nope."

They walked inside and Andros pulled off the jacket he was wearing. He set it on the back of his chair before sitting down. "So, what I hear from your sister, you're a general now," TJ commented. Andros nodded.

"Got promoted a year ago. What about you, TJ? I heard you and Cassie finally tied the knot," Andros commented.

"Yeah, Cassie was disappointed that you didn't come," TJ commented.

"Well..."

"She understood though."

They were silent for a minute. "How is she?" Andros asked. TJ sat back in his chair and he nodded.

"She's doing great, Andros. She lives in LA now," TJ replied.

"LA?"

"Yeah, she went there when she went to design her clothes there."

Andros smiled. "Glad to know Ashley's acheived her dream. I know she's been working hard on it when we were dating," he commented.

"About that, Andros," TJ started.

"What? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, but she's engaged."

Andros suddenly felt like he got punched in the gut. "Engaged?" Andros asked, still not believing it. TJ nodded.

"Yeah, she's getting married in a couple of months," he replied.

Andros felt like the air was squeezed out of his lungs and his throat was tight. "Andros, you two broke up, did you think she was going to be waiting around for you?" TJ asked.

"No of course not..." Andros replied.

He got up. "Um...I got to go..." Andros added. TJ stood up.

"Andros, don't just go," TJ told him.

"I came back here for Ashley, Teej. She's not mine anymore. I'm leaving."

"Andros..."

TJ watched Andros leave and let out a sigh.

Andros walked back over to his motorcycle when he saw a cover to a magazine lying on the ground. He reached down and picked it up to see that it was a fashion magazine with Ashley's picture on the cover. He stuck the cover into the bag on the back of his motorcycle. He climbed on, pulled on his helmet and drove off.

(LA)

Andros came to LA and he stopped his motorcycle and he walked around the city streets. He stopped at a magazine stand and saw a magazine talking about Ashley. He paid for it, leaned against the wall, and read the article that was inside.

"I had been in love once before, but when it didn't work out. I buried myself into my college work. I graduated designer school and I came here to LA. I got a job at a small fashion agency and look at me now. I achieved the biggest dream I've been working for since I was a kid and I'm engaged to te greatest guy in the world," the magazine said.

Andros closed it and he rubbed his forehead. He opened it again and saw a picture of Ashley sitting on a couch in the arms of another guy. He read the caption underneath it. "Ashley Hammond and Mark Gregory dated for a year and will be tying the knot on May 15," he read. He read a bit more to read about the fashion show they were putting on. He closed it and then he threw it in the trash. He got onto his motorcycle and he drove off again.

(Fashion Show)

With his advanced technology, he was able to create a pass so he could get inside. He sat down and just watched the show when it startred. He saw all of Ashley's designs and he was amazed at all of the designs Ashley created. "Oh man..." he whispered. He saw her walk out onto the ramp once it was over and he was in shock. "Beautiful," he murmured. He saw that Ashley saw him and got up and left for the after party.

(After Party)

Andros looked up when Ashley came in with her fiance. Ashley saw Andros and she walked over to him. "Andros?" She asked.

"Hey, Ash," he answered.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Came to see how you were doing," he replied.

Ashley stared at him. "Hey," Mark called. Ashley looked over at Mark and gave him a quick kiss. Andro suddenly felt sick. "Who's your friend?" Mark asked. Ashley looked at Andros.

"This is an old friend of mine...Andros. Andros, this is Mark, my fiance," she replied.

Mark held his hand out to Andros. "Nice to meet another friend of Ashley's," he commented. Andros shook his hand with a nod.

"Nice to meet you," Andros answered.

He suddenly felt sick. "Listen, sweetie, I'm going to talk to Andros alone for a minute. Do you mind?" Ashley asked.

"Not at all," Mark answered.

He kissed Ashley's cheek before leaving. "Great guy," Andros said through his teeth. Ashley glared at him.

"You said you weren't going to come back, here," she whispered.

"That was before I realized I made a mistake. I have to get going. I want to talk some more."

He wrote something down and he handed it to her. "This is where I'm staying. I want to see you again," he told her. Ashley froze when he kissed her cheek and left.


	3. Too Little Too Late

Chapter 3: Too Little Too Late

Ashley sighed as she pushed her hair out of her face as she walked around the park. She sat down in front of the fountain and looked at her watch. "Where are you Andros?" She muttered. She tapped her foot and she looked at her planner.

"Glad to see that you came," Andros commented.

Ashley turned around and looked at him. "You had me waiting for half an hour," she snapped. She pushed her hair out of her face again.

"I had things to do," he answered.

"You show up at my fashion show last night saying you need to talk to me and then you just let me stand here like an idiot," she snapped.

Andros just stared at her. "I've done nothing wrong," he told her.

"Bull, I bet I can guess why you're here," she answered.

She walked around him. "You heard about my success and you were happy to hear that, but when you heard about my engagement you came running," she snapped. Andros stared at her. "Damn it Andros!" She hissed.

"I just couldn't…" he trailed off.

"Newsflash Andros! We're not seventeen anymore! We broke up two years ago and now you expect me to still be back in Angel Grove waiting for you?" She demanded.

Andros rubbed the back of his neck. Ashley glared at him. "It's time we grew up, Andros. We need to stop playing these foolish high school games. I'm going to marry Mark and there's nothing you can do about it," she added.

"But…" he trailed off.

"No more buts, no more maybes, no more of any of this."

Ashley held her hand out to him. "Goodbye Andros," she told him. Andros stared at her outstretched hand. He bit his tongue as he placed his hand in hers and shook it.

"Goodbye," he answered.

Ashley turned to leave. "Oh and here," she added. She took something and threw it at him. Andros was able to catch it and when he opened his hand he felt like he would just fall over dead right there. Ashley turned and walked away. Andros sat down and stared at what she threw at him, the necklace he gave her for her birthday.

Ashley sat in her car when her cell-phone rang. "You got her," she answered.

"Hey, Ash," Mark greeted.

"Hey, babe where are you at?" She asked.

"At the airport."

"What? Why?"

"I have that meeting in Rome remember?"

"Oh yeah! Now I remember."

Ashley put her cell-phone headset on and started driving. "So, when will you be home?" She asked.

"A few weeks," he replied.

Ashley smiled. "And when I get back we'll spend the rest of the time planning," he added.

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed.

"So what are you plans today?"

"Hmm, I'm going dress shopping today."

"Didn't you do that yesterday?"

"Mark…"

Mark laughed on his end. "You're cute when you pout," he commented. Ashley rolled her eyes. "Did you talk to Andros?" He asked.

"Yep, we don't have to worry about him anymore," she replied.

"Well, hun, I think we should try to make friends with him."

"Mark!"

"What?"

Ashley sighed. "You're taking a _huge_ leap here, Mark. You don't know Andros like I do," she replied. She rubbed her forehead.

"You guys broke up, I'll be the one trying to make friends with him then," he put in.

"Sweetie, you don't know Andros."

"I would like to get to know him, he sounded like a great guy when we met last night."

Ashley sighed. "Mark, you're putting the duh in dumb," she told him.

"What is so bad about him?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Then you know that party that's coming up the week after I come back."

"Yes."

"Invite him!"

Ashley sighed. "Fine," she muttered. Mark chuckled.

"I can't wait to marry you," he commented.

Ashley smiled. "Me neither," she agreed.

"I'll see you in a few weeks," he informed.

"See you then."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Then she hung up.

**(Andros's Hotel Room)**

Andros was laying on his bed letting the necklace float in front of him. He sat up when the phone rang. "Hello?" He answered.

"Andros…" Ashley trailed off.

Andros sat there for a second before letting the phone drop back into the cradle. He laid back on his bed and just stared at the ceiling when the phone rang again. He rolled his eyes as he just picked the phone up and just hung up again. After about fifteen minutes he just let the phone ring.

**(Ashley's Apartment)**

"Damn it Andros," she muttered. She hung up the phone, grabbed her car keys, and left.

**(Andros's Hotel Room)**

Andros heard a knock on his door. "Andros open the door," she insisted.

"Go away Ashley," he answered.

"Not until you listen to me."

"I think you said enough."

"Andros…"

"Unless you have something else to throw back at me."

"Andros I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

Ashley sighed. "Andros, Mark wants to invite you to a party. He's in Rome right now, but when he comes back we're having a party and he wants you to come," she informed. She slid an invitation underneath the door. "He wants you to come," she added. She turned and left. Andros picked the invitation up and then he sat down on his bed. He read the invitation and let out a sigh.

"I'll be there," he muttered.


	4. The Party

Chapter 4: The Party

Andros got out of his car and he walked into the hotel that the invitation told him to go. He went into the banquet room and he stopped when he saw so many people inside. "Andros," a voice called. He looked over and Mark walked up to him. "Glad you could make it," he commented. Andros shook his hand.

"Mark, good to see you again," he agreed.

"So how long are you in LA?" Mark asked.

Andros shrugged his shoulders. "I might stay awhile, but then again I have to leave in a few months, I have a mission to finish up," he replied.

"Still being the Red Ranger eh?" Mark asked.

Andros took a glass of Champaign that a server was carrying around on her tray. "Yeah, still saving the universe," he answered. Mark grinned.

"Now, I wonder where Ashley disappeared too," he commented.

He looked over and saw Ashley talking to a few of their guests. "Ashley," Mark called. When Ashley walked up to them, Andros felt his throat go completely dry. "You look beautiful tonight," Mark commented and kissed Ashley's cheek. Ashley smiled.

"Thanks. Hey, Andros, glad you could make it," she answered.

"Um…yeah…wouldn't miss it," Andros muttered.

Mark looked up and saw one of his colleagues. "Oh excuse me," he told them. Ashley nodded and watched as he walked over to the group of men over there.

"Great guy," he commented.

"Yeah," she agreed.  
"I'm happy for you."

Ashley pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. Andros looked up when the song they danced to when they were seventeen started playing. "Um…" he started. Ashley looked over at him. "Um…would you like to dance?" He asked. Ashley sighed.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," she replied.

"Just one dance."

Ashley listened to the song for a minute before nodding her head slowly. "Just one dance," she reminded. Andros nodded and they went out onto the dance floor. Ashley placed her hand on Andros's shoulder while holding onto his other hand. Andros placed his hand on her waist but made sure there was distance between the two of them.

"Remember when we first danced to this song?" He asked.

Ashley sighed. "How could I forget? My senior prom," she replied. She didn't look him in the face, because she knew what she would see. Andros let her waist go and spun her around once. "_I'm not supposed to be here_," she thought. She closed her eyes as she tried not to look at him. "_I'm engaged to Mark. I'm marrying Mark_," she pondered. Andros saw that she was deep in thought. Then she accidentally took a wrong step and she ended up colliding into him. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's fine," he assured her.

She looked up and realized how close they were. She pulled back and she cleared her throat. "Thanks for the dance," she told him. She turned and walked away. Andros stood there and watched her walk back over to Mark. Andros closed his eyes for a second before he turned and left the hotel.

**(Andros's Hotel)**

Karone was there to visit her brother, he had given her a key to get in. She walked in and she jumped when she suddenly heard glass breaking. "What the hell?" She muttered. She set her purse down and she went into the bathroom. She saw Andros running his hand under cold water. She looked at the mirror and saw that the glass was broken along with some blood on it. "Andros what the hell did you do?" She asked. Andros looked over at his sister.

"What do you care?" He asked.

"I came to visit my brother and I see he's got a bloody fist," she replied.

"I'm fine."

"Andros sit down and let me see."

Andros sat down and Karone looked at his hand. "Damn Andros, you hit that pretty hard," she commented. Andros let out a frustrated sigh and pulled his hand away.

"I can take care of myself," he told her.

He walked into the room. "You went to that party didn't you?" She asked. Andros glanced at her before wrapping his hand up. "When are you going to let her go?" She asked.

"The day I die," he replied.

"She's not yours anymore."

Andros wrapped his hand up. Karone sighed and sat across from him. "Did you come here just to gawk at me or did you want to tell me something?" He asked. Karone let out a sigh and pushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm going back to Miranoi tomorrow, I wanted to see you before I left," she replied.

"Have a safe trip," he muttered.

"Don't do this to me."

"Do what?"

Karone rubbed her forehead. "Andros…" she started.

"No, Karone, don't you dare try to pull that on me again. You tried that when I first broke up with Ashley. It didn't work then and it's not going to work now," he snapped.

"You helped me when Zhane and I broke up."

"No, I didn't do anything. I just stopped Zhane from beating the shit out of Leo."

Andros pulled off his suit jacket and tie. He threw both on the chair across the room. "You and I both know that I didn't want to hurt Zhane," she pointed out. Andros pulled his hair out of the ponytail it was in.

"Should've thought of that before you got pregnant," he muttered.

Karone shook her head. "Don't you dare turn this around on me," she snapped. Andros stood up.

"You were with Zhane and you slept with Leo. You know what I should've let Zhane kill Leo," he snapped.

Karone shook her head in disbelief. "Andros…you know what happened…" she trailed off. Andros grabbed his change of clothes and went into the bathroom.

"Don't get me wrong, Karone. I love you and I love Trisha, but damn it Karone, I never thought you'd hurt Zhane like that," he snapped.

Karone pushed her hair out of her face. "Trisha's two now, can we please let it go?" She asked. Andros came out wearing blue jeans and a red muscled shirt. Karone lowered her head slightly.

"For the first time ever, Karone, I was ashamed of you," he told her.

Karone felt a lump rise in her throat. "I haven't seen you in a year and this is what I get?" She asked. Andros just stared at the ceiling. "I was there for you when you didn't come out of your room after you and Ashley first broke up. I stood up for you when it first happened how everyone else was blaming you for the breakup and all I get is you saying you're ashamed of me?" She asked.

"Just get out Karone," he replied.

"Andros…"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Karone grabbed her purse and she opened it. She pulled out a picture, throwing it on the table. "Have a nice life," she answered. Then she hurried out of the room.

After about twenty minutes of just laying there, Andros got up and he picked the picture up. What he saw made all his insides get twisted up inside, a lump went up into his throat, and tears pressed against his eyes. It was of Karone and Trisha. It looked like it was Trisha's birthday. He turned the picture over to look at the back. "We miss you Uncle Andros," he read. Andros lowered his head slightly, placed his hand over his face, and a few tears fell down his face.

**(Ashley's Apartment)**

Ashley came out of the shower and she walked over to her dresser. She picked up an envelope that sat on her dresser. She sat down and she opened the envelope.

_Hey Ash,_

_Heard you're doing well in the fashion industry, that's great. I have a surprise for you. Vanessa had the baby a couple of weeks ago. A boy and we would like you to be his godmother. His name is Kyle Jonathon Valerte._

_Also Vanessa and I got your wedding invitation and we'll be happy to come. We'll be there in a few weeks. You take care of yourself._

_Carlos_

Ashley let out a sigh and she pulled out the picture that came with the letter. A smile came across her face when she saw her godson. She let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead. She set the letter and picture down before laying back on her bed and fell asleep.


	5. What Happened

Chapter 5: What Happened

Andros entered a dress shop and he walked over to the clerk. "Yes may I help you?" The woman asked.

"Um…yeah…I'm looking for Ashley Hammond," he replied.

"She's right over there getting her dress fitted."

"Thank you."

Andros walked to the back and he suddenly froze when he saw Ashley. "A--Ashley…" he trailed off. Ashley looked over her shoulder.

"Andros? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I…um…came to…um…" he trailed off.

While he was standing there, he suddenly had the need of a cold shower. "Can you excuse us for a minute?" Ashley asked the girls who were working on her dress. Andros felt his heart rate go up.

"_Don't send them away_," he thought.

Ashley got down from her stool and she crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want?" She asked. Andros cleared his throat.

"I--I needed a question answered," he replied.

"I'm listening."

Andros shook his head slightly. "_Damn it Andros focus_," he scolded himself. He cleared his throat. "What happened to us?" He asked. Ashley leaned against the wall.

"We grew up," she replied.

Andros sighed. "We weren't ready for commitment yet," she added. Andros sat down.

"Yeah, right," he muttered.

"Okay, I was ready, but you weren't," she corrected.

Andros was silent. "You became distant when I mentioned the idea," she added.

"I never meant…" he trailed off.

"But you did."

Andros sighed and stood up. "I mean, I just thought…" he trailed off. Ashley forced her tears back.

"You thought what?" She asked.

"I was scared."

"A lot of good that does us now."

Ashley let out a sigh. "How could…" she trailed off. She wrapped her arms around herself. "I thought…" she trailed off again. Andros dared to take another step closer to her. He held onto her hands and let out a sigh.

"Remember what you asked a week before we broke up?" He asked.

Ashley looked at him with a quizzical look.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros and Ashley were lying on a hill watching the stars forming in the sky. She had her head on his chest and let out a sigh. "Nice night," she commented.**_

"**_Yeah," he agreed._**

_**Andros kissed the top of her hand. "Andros…" she murmured.**_

"**_Yeah," he answered._**

"**_In your future, what do you see?" She asked._**

_**Andros was silent. "What do you see?" He asked.**_

"**_No fair I asked first," she whined._**

"**_If you answer then I'll answer."_**

_**Ashley sat up on her arm and looked at him. "I see you," she answered. Andros smiled and kissed her.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley lowered her head slightly. "You never did answer me," she pointed out. Andros lifted her chin up and their faces were only mere inches apart.

"I saw you," he confessed.

Ashley felt tears press against her eyes but then Andros kissed her. Ashley placed her hand on his face and kissed him back. Ashley relaxed against him, it felt so right. However, reality kicked her hard in the rear when his arm went around her waist. She pushed him back. "No, no," she objected. She shook her head. "That did not just happen. I love Mark," she insisted.

"It won't happen again," he answered.

"It can't."

Andros pushed his hair out of his face. "It won't," he assured her. Ashley then went into her dressing room and Andros left.

**(Two Days Later)**

Ashley sighed as she sat down looking at her wedding plans. She looked up when there was a knock on the door. She got up and answered the door. She jumped when she saw Andros there. Before they could say anything, Andros placed his hands on the sides of her neck and kissed her deeply. Ashley was stunned for a minute before she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Andros picked her up and carried her to her room, his leather jacket laying on the living room floor along with his motorcycle helmet and her buttoned up sweater.

**(Next Morning)**

Ashley woke up and she suddenly remembered the night before. "Oh God!" She gasped. She got out of bed and she started pulling her clothes on. Andros woke up to find her dressed and she was throwing his clothes at him. "You have to get out," she told him.

"What?" He asked.

"Get out," she replied.

Andros pulled on his clothes and he gave her a quizzical look. "Andros, you can't say anything to anyone. This can _never_ happen again," she insisted.

"Ashley…" he started.

"Last night was a mistake."

Andros stood there. "Do you love this guy?" He asked. Ashley looked at him.

"What kind of a question is that?" She asked.

"A serious one."

Ashley just stared at him. "I was wearing the wedding dress I'm going to wear when I marry him and I'm still wearing his engagement ring. Yes, I do love him," she answered. Andros sighed and pushed his hair out of his face.

"Okay then," he muttered.

He walked over and he pulled his hair in a half-ponytail. "Andros…" she trailed off.

"I know what this was, Ashley. Just an urge to sleep with your ex-boyfriend. Well, you got rid of that urge. You'll never have to see me again," he assured her.

Ashley bit her lip and she watched as he grabbed his leather jacket off the floor and pulled it on. "Have a nice life," he muttered.

"Andros," Ashley called.

Andros slammed the door closed behind him. Ashley sat down on the bed and she let out a sob.

Andros got onto his motorcycle, glanced back at the apartment complex for a second, and then he drove off.

**(NASADA)**

Andros got off his motorcycle and he pulled his helmet off. "Anything we can do for you, General?" A soldier asked.

"Just keep my bike from getting stolen," he replied.

Andros walked onto the ship. "DECA, set a course for Miranoi," he instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Andros then flew away from Earth and didn't look back.


	6. Forgiveness

Chapter 6: Forgiveness

Karone was sitting outside playing with Trisha when a car pulled up. "Wonder who that could be," she commented. She picked Trisha up and had her sit on her hip and she saw her brother get out of the car.

"UNCLE ANDROS!" Trisha shouted.

Karone set her down and watched as her two-year-old ran over to her uncle. Andros smiled and picked Trisha up. "Hey kiddo, you've gotten so big," he commented. He tickled her stomach and kissed her cheek.

"Why are you here?" Karone asked.

Andros set Trisha down and she ran inside. Karone crossed her arms over her chest. "Came to insult me some more?" She asked.

"Karone I never meant…" he trailed off.

"You really hurt me, Andros. You know what happened."

Andros sighed and sat down. "You know that Leo and I never meant for what happened between us happen. It was an accident," she insisted. Andros sighed again. "I don't regret having Trisha and I don't regret marrying Leo," she pointed out. Karone pushed her hair out her face. "I love both Leo and Trisha more than anything, but I do regret hurting Zhane like I did," she added.

"Karone, I did something that I think I regret," he put in.

"You think?" Karone asked.

Andros rubbed the back of his neck. "I slept with Ashley," he replied. Karone stood up.

"Andros! Are you insane!" She gasped.

"It just happened, Karone."

"It just happened. I mean, you said you were ashamed of me when I said it just happened."

Andros sighed. "It doesn't matter, Karone, okay. It's over," he muttered. Karone sat next to him.

"What were you thinking?" She asked.

"I wasn't thinking okay."

Andros pushed his hair out of his face. "I just wanted her back and I still want her back, but I think it's time for me to see the truth. Ashley will never be mine again," he muttered. He let out a heavy sigh. "I love her…more than anything," he added. Karone wrapped her arms around her brother and pressed her forehead against the side of his head. "It's my fault I lost her this time, I had to be such a damn fool," he muttered. Karone shook her head.

"It's her fault, Andros. She knew how afraid you are of commitment," she pointed out.

Andros closed his eyes. "I lost the most important person in my life. Damn it Karone she keeps me alive," he told her. He got up and he pushed his hair out of his face. "And everyday when I wake up and she's not there, I feel like I should fall over and die. I have no reason to live without her," he confessed.

"That is not true and you know it," Karone told him.

"Then tell me why should I keep waking up in the morning?" He asked looking at her.

"I can give you two reasons."

"And what are those two reasons?"

Karone stood up. "Trisha and me," she replied. Andros rubbed the back of his neck. "Andros, even if Ashley isn't with you anymore, you still have people who love you. If something were to happen to you, I'd fall apart. You're the only family I have left," she explained. Andros sighed and he hugged her. "Don't you dare talk about leaving us forever," she told him. Andros again and hugged her tight. "I love you Andros and you remember that," she told him. He closed his eyes and he kissed his sister's cheek.

"I love you too," he answered.

Karone pulled back and placed her hand on his face. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like," she pointed out. Andros chuckled.

"I don't want to intrude," he answered.

"No way you're not going to play that on me."

She grabbed onto his hand. "You're staying with us," she added while dragging him inside. Andros laughed and followed her inside.

Leo was working on a few things when Andros and Karone came in. "Leo, Andros is going to stay with us for a few days," Karone informed.

"Before I could even object my sister was already dragging me inside," Andros told him.

"Fine with me," Leo answered.

Trisha smiled. "Uncle Andros is staying?" She asked. Karone smiled.

"Yes he is," she replied.

"YAY!" Trisha exclaimed.

Andros laughed and picked Trisha up.

That night, Andros was sitting on the porch swing in front of Karone and Leo's house. "Want a drink?" Leo asked as he came out.

"Nah, I'm good," Andros replied.

Leo sat down next to him. "See you've been taking good care of my sister," he commented. Leo sat back with a sigh.

"I promised you I would," Leo answered.

Andros was silent after that. "Andros, I know you're not happy with what happened between Karone and Zhane. I know you're not thrilled about what happened between Karone and me," Leo stated. Andros rubbed his forehead.

"Leo, I just thought you two knew better that's all," Andros answered.

"Come on Andros. We just say it was a celebration that went too far."

"No shit."

Andros stood up and he leaned against the railing of the porch. "Andros it was after Trakeena was defeated. We were all celebrating. I mean, Karone and I were celebrating with the others. Someone must've put something in the drinks because we had no idea what we were doing that night," Leo explained. Andros didn't answer. "I didn't force her to do anything," he added.

"You knew she was in a relationship," Andros answered.

"Damn it Andros, we didn't mean for it to happen!" Leo snapped.

"BUT IT DID HAPPEN!" Andros shouted.

Both former Red Rangers glared at each other. "I'm not just talking about how you and Karone betrayed my best friend. I'm talking about how after that night you guys told Zhane and me you didn't get to see what happened to Zhane! Damn it, he's like my brother and I was the only one there for him that night!" Andros snapped. Leo glared at him. Karone was listening to it all.

"What happened to Zhane, Andros?" She asked.

Andros looked at his sister. "After you two left. I swear I thought Zhane was going to kill himself. You didn't know what his intentions were that night, but after what you told us, Zhane just fell apart," he explained. Karone was afraid to ask, but she needed to now.

"What were his intentions?" She asked.

Andros reached into his pocket. "This," he replied. He threw the box at her and she caught it. Karone opened it and she froze. "You asked him before you left to find the Quasar Saber what he saw in your relationship. Look what it was right there," he answered. Karone looked at the ring inside of the box.

"W--Where is he now?" She asked.

"Would you believe me when I tell you that he's buried himself in his work?" He answered with another question.

Karone bit her lip. "I--I have to go," she muttered.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked.

"I need sometime to myself," she replied.

**(KO-35)**

Karone rubbed her forehead. "What am I doing here? What am I doing here? What am I doing here?" She asked herself over and over. She walked up to the woman at the desk.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes…um…I…I need to speak with General Zhane," Karone replied.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Don't give me that shit, I want to talk to Zhane and I want to talk to him now."

The woman let her in and Karone went into the office. "Zhane," she called. Zhane turned around in his chair.

"Karone? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to talk to you," she replied.

Zhane sat back in his chair. "Okay," he answered. Karone placed the box on his desk. "I told Andros never to show you that," he muttered.

"So it's true?" She asked.

Zhane rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes," he replied. Zhane stood up and Karone backed up.

"Zhane I'm so…so sorry," she murmured.

Tears pressed against her eyes. "I never meant to betray you," she added.

"But you did. You slept with Leo while you were dating me," he muttered.

A tear fell down her face. "I'm so sorry, Zhane," she repeated. Zhane sighed and leaned against his desk.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

Karone crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes," she replied. Zhane sighed.

"Does he treat you well? Does he treat your daughter well?" He asked.

"Of course he does."

She pushed her hair out of her face. "Does he know you're here?" He asked. She let out a sigh.

"No…no he doesn't know I'm here," she replied.

Karone let out another sigh. "I--I didn't know that you took it so hard," she murmured. Zhane stared at her.

"How can you say that to me?" He asked.

"It was complicated, Zhane."

"You can explain it to me, Karone, I'm not stupid."

Karone sighed and she leaned against the wall. "Okay, I confess. I fell in love with Leo while I was on Terra Venture," she murmured. She pushed her hair out of her face. Zhane just stared at her.

"Damn it Karone, I loved you when you were Astronema. I helped Andros defend you," he answered.

Karone lowered her head. "I was going to do anything in my power to be with you. I still want to be with you but you love Leo and you have Trisha," he insisted.

"You wanted all that right away, I didn't," she answered.

"I wanted to marry you, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"I WASN'T READY FOR THAT!"

"NO SO YOU GO AND JUMP INTO BED WITH LEO CORBETT!"

Just then a loud smack could be heard in the office and Zhane's face jerked to one side. "Don't you ever say that to me. It just happened. You were my first love and I'll always remember that," she murmured. She grabbed onto his jacket. "You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me," She added. Karone realized how close they were and she went to pull back, but Zhane kissed her. Karone froze. "_Oh God! This can't be happening!_" She thought. She reached up and stroked his face after a minute, but then her wedding ring was weighing down on her hand and she pulled back. "NO!" She shouted.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Karone bit her lip. "I'm married, Zhane," she answered. Zhane nodded. "And I love Leo…" she trailed off. Zhane nodded his head slowly. She bit her lip and she pushed her hair out of her face. "I hope that one day you can forgive me," she murmured.

"One day," he answered.

Karone kissed his cheek and she turned and walked away.

**(Miranoi)**

Leo had put Trisha to bed and Andros was inside working on a few things when Karone walked back up to the house. "Get things straightened out with Zhane?" He asked. Karone looked up.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I've known you well enough that when Andros mentioned how much Zhane was suffering. I knew you went running to him."

Karone sighed. "Everything okay between you two?" He asked. She sighed and she rubbed the back of her neck.

"In time," she replied.

Leo nodded and went to go inside when Karone grabbed his hand. "Come here," she murmured. She held onto his jean shirt and kissed him. Leo kissed her back and stroked her cheek. They pulled back and Leo pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you," she murmured. He entwined his fingers with hers.

"I love you," he answered.

Andros looked up from his work and watched as Karone and Leo went upstairs. "Night Andros," she told him.

"Night you two," Andros answered.

He grinned slightly and went back to work.


	7. Happiness and Misery

Chapter 7: Happiness and Misery

A month went by and Andros was still staying with Karone and Leo. He was happy to be with his sister, brother-in-law, and his niece. They helped him out the best they could, but one thing was for sure, Andros refused to see another girl. His heart still belonged to the engaged girl back on Earth.

One afternoon, there was a party going on outside of Karone and Leo's house. A small reunion between the Galaxy Rangers. Andros was in the kitchen having a drink when Karone came in. "Mike and Maya have a strong little boy," Andros commented.

"Yep," she agreed.

Karone sat on the counter. "Feeling a bit left out?" She asked. Andros shrugged slightly.

"I'm just working as always," he replied.

Karone laughed slightly and she fidgeted with the dress she was wearing. "Kind of different seeing you in a dress and not all that leather," he commented.

"Well, I have to right now," she answered.

Andros leaned against the wall. "Really and why is that?" He asked. Karone smiled and she bit her lip.

"I'm pregnant again," she replied.

Andros looked at her in disbelief. "I found out this morning. Doctor called right before everyone came," she added.

"Karone…" he trailed off.

He walked over and he hugged his sister. Karone hugged him back and she laughed slightly. He let her go and set her down on the floor. "Does Leo know?" He asked.

"Not yet," she replied.

Andros laughed and pushed her towards the door. "Go tell him," he laughed. Karone kissed his cheek and left the house. Andros watched out the window as Karone walked up to Leo to tell him that she was pregnant again. A smile came across his face as he watched Leo pick Karone up and spin her around the backyard. He let out a sigh and he sat down in front of the computer to get back to work.

**(Earth)**

Ashley sighed as she looked at herself in the wedding dress. "Sandra, is it just me or did I gain weight?" Ashley asked. Sandra circled around her.

"Well just probably stress hun, I'll just fix it," Sandra assured her.

Ashley sighed. "Thanks," she answered. Sandra let the dress out and Ashley rubbed her forehead.

"Well, this can't be my little Ashley," a voice commented.

Ashley looked over with a smile. "Dad! You're back from London early!" She gasped. She got off the stool and hugged her father. Greg Hammond chuckled as he hugged his daughter.

"I wasn't going to miss my baby girl's wedding no way no how," he answered.

Ashley smiled and he kissed her forehead. "I'm going to get changed out of this dress and we can have lunch," she suggested.

"Sounds great," he answered.

After a few minutes, Ashley came out and she left the dress shop with her father.

They went to Ashley's favorite restaurant and sat down at her usual table. "Well, Miss Big Shot fashion designer, how are things going in your fashion business?" He asked.

"Dad things are going so well you wouldn't believe it!" Ashley replied.

He chuckled and Ashley sat back. "So, where is your soon-to-be husband?" He asked. Ashley took a bite of the bread that was set on the table.

"France," she replied.

"He sure does travel a lot," Greg commented.

"His designs are well known remember?"

"Oh yes, yes how could I forget?"

Ashley giggled and she let out a sigh. "How was your trip to London?" She asked.

"Don't ask. I had to sit next to a screaming baby in coach from there and back. Then they messed up the new building designs I had," he replied.

"Aw poor daddy," she fake mourned.

Greg chuckled. "You seem much happier," he commented. Ashley looked at him with a quizzical look.

"Haven't I always been happy?" She asked.

"You have been, but there's like this sparkle in your eye," he replied.

Ashley smiled and pushed her hair out of her face. "Well, my wedding day is coming closer, I think I should be happy," she answered. Ashley sat back with a sigh.

"You still think of that other boy don't you?" Greg asked.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Sweetheart, when you were with him you were the happiest girl in the world."

Ashley sighed and played with her engagement ring. "Dad…I saw Andros about a month ago," she murmured. Tears pressed against her eyes. "Now I'm all confused," she added. Greg held her hand.

"Sweetheart, what do you want?" He asked.

"I want the impossible," she replied.

Greg stroked his daughter's face. "I want Andros," she murmured.

"Don't be silly, Ashley, Andros is galaxies away by now," a voice commented.

Ashley wiped her tears away and sat back. "Hello Denise," Greg greeted.

"Hello Greg, glad to see you came for something," Denise commented.

Ashley bit her lip. "Now sweetheart, I just got my dress fitted and it's just gorgeous," she commented.

"That's great mom," Ashley answered.

Ashley pushed her hair out of her face. "So when is Mark coming back from France?" She asked.

"Um…in a few weeks," she replied.

"Well hopefully he'll be back before the wedding."

Ashley played with her ring. "Yeah, he will," she answered.

"Sit up straight Ashley, a lady doesn't slouch," Denise scolded.

Greg looked over at his daughter to see that the sparkle in her eyes went out like someone blew on a candle. "Um…I have…I have to go," Ashley muttered. She got up and left the restaurant.

"Ashley, sweet heart," Greg called.

Greg chased after his daughter. "I have to get back to the office," Ashley insisted. Greg held his daughter's hand.

"Sweetheart, is your mom pushing this?" He asked.

"No of course not," Ashley replied.

"Honey…"

"Dad, I have wedding plans to finish."

She kissed his cheek, got in her car, and drove off.


	8. Heartache

Chapter 8: Heartache

Ashley sat in the bathroom at the dress shop. She held her stomach and just threw up. "What's wrong with me?" She asked. She pressed her forehead against the cold wall.

"Ashley you ok?" Cassie called.

Cassie opened the door and gasped to see her best friend sitting on the floor with her head practically in the toilet. "Ashley!" She gasped. She kneeled beside her and held Ashley's hair back. Ashley sat back and groaned.

"I've been feeling like this for weeks. I can't be getting sick," Ashley groaned.

Cassie rubbed her back. "You're okay," Cassie assured her.

"My wedding's in a couple of days," Ashley reminded.

"You're okay," Cassie assured her. Ashley placed her head in Cassie's lap and let out a sob. "First I lost Andros and I thought I loved Mark but then Andros comes back," Ashley babbled. Ashley let out another sob. "I slept with Andros," she confessed. Cassie sighed, she wasn't really surprised.

"YOU WHAT!?" Denise shouted.

Ashley sat up and wiped her tears away. "I slept with Andros," Ashley repeated.

"How could you do that!? Ashley LeAnn! I can't believe you did that!" Denise scolded.

"It was my choice not yours. I'm going to break off the engagement."

"You will not!"

Denise grabbed Ashley's arm. "You will marry this boy and you will say the baby is his," she snapped.

"Mom I can't do that to Mark…" Ashley started.

"You listen to me. I took care of you like a little princess. You stop your whining I took care of you and now it's time for you to take care of me," she snapped.

Ashley bit her lip and leaned against the wall. "You will marry this boy," she hissed. Ashley lowered her head slightly.

"Ashley…" Cassie started.

"No, Cass, don't."

Ashley left the bathroom and she changed out of her wedding dress.

Once Ashley changed, she ran out of the dress shop and just kept running. She didn't care where and she didn't care how far. She just wanted to run from it all.

**(The Beach)**

Ashley came to the empty beach. She took off her shoes and her nylons. She left the left one the sand and she walked into the water. She was knee high in the water and she lowered her head slightly. She placed her hand on her stomach and she let out a sob. "Ashley," a voice called. Ashley looked over her shoulder and saw Greg standing there. "Your mother called my cell phone just yelling at me," he informed. Ashley got out of the water and she hugged her father tight. "Sweetheart what is it?" He asked.

"Dad, something's happened," she replied.

She pulled back with tears falling down her face. "I'm pregnant," she informed. Greg looked at her in shock. "And it isn't Mark's," she added. She sat down in the sand. "I slept with Andros a couple of months ago," she sobbed. Greg sat next to his daughter. "I still have to marry Mark," she added.

"Says who? Your mother?" He asked.

Ashley was silent. "Sweetheart, your mother just wants the money," he informed. Ashley stared at the sand.

"Dad…Andros is gone…my baby needs a father," she answered.

Greg wrapped his arm around his daughter. "Sweetheart, you don't have to do anything," he assured her. Ashley sobbed against him.

"I want Andros," she sobbed.

Greg sighed and kissed the top of her head. "I know," he answered. She buried her head into his shoulder.

That night, Ashley was asleep while Greg was taking care of her. Greg had placed an extra blanket around her and he kissed the side of her head. He stood back and just looked at his sleeping daughter. He rubbed his forehead and let out a sigh.

**(Flashback)**

_**Greg was working on things in the house when he heard crying from the backyard. Jeff ran outside. "DAD! DAD! ASHLEY FELL OFF THE SWINGS!" Jeff shouted. Greg dropped his stuff and ran outside.**_

_**Greg found his three-year-old on the grass crying her heart out. He picked his little girl up. "What happened sweetie?" He asked.**_

"**_The chain broke," Ashley sobbed._**

_**Greg looked over at the broken swing set. "Let's get you inside," he murmured.**_

_**Greg set Ashley on the counter and looked at the scrapes on her arm and leg. "This will sting sweetie," he told her. He cleaned out her scrapes. He then kissed the cuts before putting a band-aid over them. "There all better," he told her.**_

"**_Thanks daddy," she answered._**

_**She kissed his cheek and she ran outside to play again. Greg watched her with a smile on his face.**_

**(End Flashback)**

"No band-aid can fix this one," he murmured. He stroked his daughter's hair and kissed her cheek. "I've got to find that boy," he muttered.

**(Megaship: Next Evening)**

Andros sighed as he watched the other Red Rangers head back to their respective homes. He turned to go back on the ship when a speeding red convertible drove up. "ANDROS!" A voice called from the car. An older man got out of the car. "Are you General Andros of KO-35?" He asked.

"Yes," Andros replied.

"Greg Hammond, I'm Ashley's father."

Andros was in disbelief. "And you sir, need to help my daughter from making the biggest mistake of her life," he informed.

"What?" Andros asked.

"My daughter is in love with you, Andros. The only reason why she's marrying Mark now is because you're nowhere insight."

Andros stood there in shock. "My daughter is in love with you and I need you to come back with me to stop this wedding from taking place," he informed.


	9. A Wedding to Remember

Chapter 9: A Wedding to Remember

Ashley sighed as Cassie zipped the back of her dress up. "You sure about this?" She asked. Ashley was silent.

"I have no other choice," she answered.

"Yes you do, you don't have to marry Mark."

"I need someone to raise this baby with. When Andros is nowhere around."

Cassie bit her lip and forced her tears back. She hated seeing her best friend like this. Ashley was so empty without Andros. "Now it's too late," she said quietly to herself. Ashley placed a hand on her stomach.

"I'm sorry baby," she whispered.

"Ashley, sweetheart, are you ready?" Denise asked.

Ashley sighed and placed her tiara on her head. "Is daddy here?" She asked.

"Your father hasn't been seen since last night," Denise replied.

"But…"

"We can't wait for him. Let's go."

Ashley sighed as she left the room with Denise and Cassie.

Ashley bit her lip as she held Mark's hands as the ceremony went on. However, the further the ceremony went, the more Ashley thought about how wrong it was. She thought about the baby that was growing in her and she felt a lump rise in her throat as she thought about that one perfect night she had with Andros. She hated the fact she pushed him away, when he was the greatest thing that ever happened to her. "Ashley," Mark whispered. Ashley snapped out of her trance.

"What?" She asked.

She realized she was the next person to say "I do" and she suddenly felt like she was going to be sick. "I…um…" she trailed off. Everyone was so intent on waiting for her to answer, that they didn't notice another person entering the yard.

"Don't do it," a voice objected.

Ashley felt her heart miss a whole beat and she looked over to see Andros standing there still in his Space uniform. "Andros…" Ashley whispered. Andros walked down the stairs and dared to walk a bit.

"Don't do this, Ash," he repeated.

"Security get him out," Mark ordered.

Andros struggled a bit when they tried to drag him out. "ASHLEY!" He shouted. Ashley stood there frozen. Andros stared at her. "YOU AND ME FOREVER!" He shouted. Ashley felt the tears press against her eyes and she nodded her head slowly. Andros got them to let him go and he looked at her. "Two years ago we promised each other forever. I was an idiot to let you go once. I'm not going to let you go again. You and me forever, Ashley, what do you say?" He asked. Ashley looked at Mark and then back at Andros.

"I'm sorry, Mark," she told him.

She let his hands go and she hurried over to Andros throwing her arms around his neck. "You and me forever," she agreed. Andros sighed as he hugged her tight. She was finally his again, after everything he finally had her back. Andros watched as Mark left as well as everyone else who came for Mark. Ashley smiled as she pulled back and she held his hands.

"Marry me," he told her.

"What?" she asked.

Andros looked around. "Everyone we know is still here. Marry me, right here, right now," he replied. Ashley nodded with a smile.

"Yes," she answered.

Andros smiled and they walked up the aisle together and the ceremony was done over, but done the right way. Andros held onto Ashley's hands with a smile when he decided to say his own vows instead of repeating them. "Five years ago, I was the loneliest person in the galaxy. I had lost everything and everyone I had ever known. I didn't want to take the chance of ever loving again. Then two years later, I met the most beautiful girl in the world. You melted the ice around my heart and you loved me. I fell in love with you and now, I can't imagine not spending a single day without you. I love you," he told her. Ashley took a deep breath and she held onto Andros's hands.

"Years ago, I had dreamed of the perfect guy and the perfect wedding. During the past six months while I was planning this, I started thinking to myself. I got the perfect wedding. I just don't have the perfect guy. I know we had our faults, everyone has faults. But everyday since the last time I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Even a few minutes ago I couldn't stop thinking about you. I'm just so happy that I know that God's got a plan for us, because he brought us back together so many times. God created me so I can find you and heal you. I love you so much," she answered.

The minister smiled and nodded. "I now pronounce you husband and wife," he informed. Andros smiled and kissed Ashley deeply and picked her up off the ground.

The next morning, Andros was standing out on the balcony of his and Ashley's suite that was looking out the beach. He took a deep breath and jumped slightly when Ashley wrapped her arms around his waist. "What are you thinking about?" She asked. Andros sighed as turned around and leaned against the railing.

"You don't find it weird that I married you in my space uniform?" He asked.

Ashley smiled and shook her head. "No, I always fantasized about marrying you in that uniform," she replied. Andros laughed and he kissed her forehead. "Andros, I have something to tell you," She added.

"What?" He asked.

Ashley smiled as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I'm eight weeks pregnant," she replied. Andros's eyes widened in shock.

"Pregnant?" He asked.

She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah," she replied. Andros stared at her.

"Y--You're sure its mine?" He asked.

"Yes, because during that time, you came to my house," she replied.

"So…I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yep."

Ashley shrieked when he picked her up from the ground and spun her around once. "This is too perfect," he told her. Ashley smiled and she stroked his face.

"I love you," she murmured.

Andros pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you," he answered. He kissed her deeply and took her back into the room.


	10. Appointment

Chapter 10: Appointment

A few months later, Ashley was in the waiting room for her appointment with the doctor. She read over some fashion design patterns she had made up and she pushed her hair behind her ear. She rubbed the small bump on her stomach and a smile came across her face. "My and Andros's baby…" she murmured. She looked down at the ring on her hand and let out a sigh. The ring was meant to bind her to Mark, but that changed when Andros crashed the wedding. She loved Andros, even after two years of being apart from him she was head over heels in love with him. There was no way anything could change that. He was part of her and she was part of him, bound together forever.

"Ashley," a voice called.

Ashley looked up and her mother came in with a smile on her face. Ashley's smile turned to a frown. Her mother sat across from her. "Sweetheart, Mark is willing to take you back," she informed with a smile.

"Mom…I can't go back to Mark," Ashley answered.

"And why not?" Denise asked.

"Incase you haven't noticed, mom, I'm married to Andros."

Denise smiled and held onto Ashley's hand. "That's the beauty of it, sweetie. You don't have to stay married to Andros just because you're pregnant with his baby. Mark's willing to take the baby in as his own," she assured her. Ashley pulled her hand out of hers.

"Mom…I'm not staying with Andros just because he's the father of my baby," Ashley answered.

"You still can't be in love with him!" Denise insisted.

Ashley let out a frustrated sigh. "Mom…" she muttered.

"Stop your whining," Denise instructed.

"I'm twenty, mother, I think I'm capable of making my own choices."

Ashley rubbed her stomach. "And yes I still am in love with Andros," she added. Denise shook her head.

"He can't give you things Mark can," she insisted.

Ashley shook her head. "You're right he can't. Andros can give me so much more," she answered.

"The boy has no job," Denise snapped.

"Not material possessions mom! That's not what I want! Andros gives me what I want," Ashley snapped back.

"How can he give you what you want?"

Ashley placed a hand on her stomach with a small smile on her face. "This is proof right here," she replied.

"A baby? A baby doesn't mean anything, just life," Denise told her.

Ashley looked at her mother with a shocked expression on her face. "Life yes, but life that Andros and I created out of love and devotion!" Ashley insisted.

"You're talking crazy talk now," she answered.

Ashley rubbed her stomach. "How can you say this to me? After all the support you gave me over the years I mess a little something up and all of a sudden you're making my life a living nightmare!" Ashley snapped.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Denise hissed.

"What was supposed to happen?" Ashley asked.

"ANDROS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE GONE FOREVER LIKE HE PROMISED!"

Ashley looked at Denise in shock. "What?" She asked. Denise stood there in shock at what she said.

"Nothing," she replied.

"No tell me, mom, what are you talking about like he promised?" She asked.

Denise glared at her daughter. "Have you ever wondered why all of a sudden Andros changed his tune two years ago?" She asked. Ashley was in shock.

"You…" she trailed off.

Ashley sat down in her chair in shock. "I went to your house while you went shopping with your friend, Cassie," Denise informed.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros was putting things away when there was a knock on the door. He walked over and answered it. "Mrs. Hammond…" Andros trailed off. Mrs. Hammond smiled.**_

"**_Andros, we don't need the formalities, you can call me Denise," she assured him._**

"**_Um…okay…Denise. Ashley's not here, she went out with Cassie…"_**

"**_Yes, I know, I came to talk to you."_**

_**Andros let her in and Denise looked around. "Well, this is where you and my daughter are living?" She asked. Andros shrugged.**_

"**_It's enough for the two of us for now," he replied._**

_**Denise ran her finger across the table and saw some dust on it. "It's not much, but it's home," he answered.**_

"**_Hmm, how cozy," she commented._**

_**Andros nodded his head slowly. "Would you like anything?" He asked.**_

"**_No, no, I won't be staying long," she replied._**

"**_Okay…then have a seat…"_**

_**Andros sat down in the chair while Denise sat down on the couch. "Andros, I have to ask, where is this relationship with my daughter going?" She asked. Andros gave her a quizzical look.**_

"**_Well…um…in a year we planned on getting engaged at least," he replied._**

"**_Andros you love my daughter right?" She asked suddenly._**

_**Andros became confused. "Um…yes…of course I do," he replied.**_

"**_You would want what's best for her right?" She asked._**

"**_Yeah…"_**

"**_Then dear…can you imagine my daughter living in places like this forever?"_**

_**Andros looked around. "Andros, if you care for my daughter as much as you say you do, you would think about her future," she pointed out. Andros just sat there listening to her. "And living in places like this and waiting for her fashion career isn't what's best for her," she added. Andros rubbed the back of his neck. Denise smiled as she got up to leave. "I know you'll make the right choice," she assured him. Then she left.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley felt tears press against her eyes. "You…you ruined everything…" she murmured. Ashley looked at Denise with a heartbroken look. "You made Andros leave…YOU MADE HIM LEAVE!" She shouted.

"I did what was best for you. You really didn't care then, because three months later you were dating Mark," Denise answered.

"Only because you told me to! I died that day he left!" Ashley snapped.

Ashley felt a lump go up into her throat. "I died that day I had to say goodbye," Ashley sobbed. She placed her hand over face. Ashley glared at Denise. "Get away from me," she snapped.

"Ashley," Denise started.

"Get away…" Ashley replied.

"Sweetheart."

"I SAID GET OUT! GO AWAY!" Ashley shouted.

Denise got up and left. "Ashley Karovan?" The nurse called. Ashley turned and went to see the doctor.

**(Andros and Ashley's House)**

After the appointment, Ashley was sitting on the couch in her and Andros's house. Tears were falling down her face. She sat up when she heard the door open and close. "Ashley, I'm back," Andros informed. Before Andros could react, Ashley had her arms thrown around him and she was kissing him senselessly. Andros kissed her back, but then he pulled back looking at her. "What was all that about?" He asked. He saw the tears on her face. "Hey…what is it?" He asked. He wiped the tears from her face.

"Did you change because my mom was at our apartment?" She asked.

Andros gave her a quizzical look. "Did you leave because of my mom?" She asked. Andros sighed and pressed his forehead against hers.

"When she came to see me, I suddenly felt like I wasn't good enough for you anymore," he replied.

"You're wrong."

Ashley kissed him gently. "Dead wrong, you're everything I have ever wanted," she assured him. Andros smiled and she kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. They ended up in their room and didn't come out for the rest of the night.


	11. Special Delivery

Chapter 11: Special Delivery

Ashley sighed as she stood in front of Andros. "Why are you leaving?" She asked. Andros sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll be back in a few days," he assured her.

"Andros…I'm due in a few days!"

"I'll be back before the baby's born."

Andros kissed her briefly. "I love you," he murmured. Ashley hugged him with a sigh.

"I love you too," she answered.

He kissed her again and then he left to go back to KO-35. Ashley sighed and Cassie drove her home.

**(Two Days Later)**

Ashley was sitting in the living room, rocking back and forth in her rocking chair, reading her favorite book. She had a set of headphones on her stomach and smiled when she kept feeling the baby kick. She looked up when the door opened. "Ashley," a voice called. Ashley tilted her head back.

"Fate please don't be mean," she muttered.

Denise came in and she stopped when she saw the headphones on her daughter's stomach. "What on Earth are you doing?" She asked.

"I read that if you play music while the baby's still in the womb, the baby will respond," Ashley replied.

"And is it?" Denise asked.

Ashley rubbed her stomach when the baby kicked again. "Yep," she replied. Denise looked around the house. "Before you judge, I picked out this house," she informed.

"Sweetheart, it's too small," Denise insisted.

"Too small my ass. There's four rooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a study, a huge back yard, and a huge front yard. Mom, we don't need anymore rooms."

Ashley jumped when the baby kicked again. Denise went upstairs and she went into Andros and Ashley's room. Ashley sighed as she took the headphones from her stomach and she followed her mother.

Denise saw a cradle at the end of the bed. "Why is there a cradle at the end of the bed?" She asked.

"For my baby to sleep," Ashley replied.

"Why would you have your baby sleep in the same room?"

"So Andros and I can get to the baby when it cries at night."

Denise stared at the cradle. "And who is your doctor?" She asked.

"Actually midwife," Ashley replied.

Denise looked at Ashley as if she had grown another head. "A midwife!" She asked in disbelief. Ashley rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be a good idea," Ashley replied.

"Will the midwife have an epidural with her?"

Denise had her back turned to her while asking. "No," Ashley replied. Denise turned around in shock.

"And why not?" She asked.

"I told her not to bring one," she replied.

"Are you insane!"

Ashley rubbed her stomach. "Just following customs of the people of KO-35," she answered. Denise grabbed her daughter's arms.

"Ashley! You're not Karovan," she hissed.

"You can't tell me where and how I want my baby," Ashley snapped.

"THIS IS INSANE!"

Ashley pushed her back. "This is my and Andros's baby not yours, mother," she snapped. Denise glared at her. "The midwife is coming to tell me what to do to be prepared and I don't want you here," she snapped. Denise glared at her.

"I'm going to stay here, and remind you that you're making a mistake to follow that planet's childbirth customs," she snapped.

Later that afternoon, Ashley was laying back on the bed with the midwife checking her. "Going to your Lamaze classes?" The midwife asked.

"Yep," she replied.

"How is that going?"

"Very well."

Denise stood there watching. "And where is Andros?" She asked.

"He's gone back to KO-35 for a couple of days," Ashley replied.

The midwife checked Ashley's stomach. "You're pretty big to be carrying one baby," she commented.

"I asked the doctor about that. He said he could only see one," she answered.

Ashley sighed and she rubbed her forehead. "How are you feeling today?" She asked.

"A little tired, my feet hurt, my back hurts, I have to pee every fifteen minutes, and today I'm starting to feel…cramps or something," Ashley replied.

"Cramps?" The midwife asked.

"Yeah."

The midwife went to check Ashley. "Hate to break this to you, hun, but those aren't cramps, you've been feeling contractions," she informed. Ashley's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" She asked.

The midwife nodded. "It's time," she replied. Ashley felt her heart stop.

"No, no, no, I can't have the baby now," Ashley insisted.

She sat up. "I can't have the baby now!" she repeated. Tears pressed against her eyes. "Andros promised he'd be here," she insisted.

"No way to stop it," the midwife answered.

Ashley felt a tear fall down her face. "He promised he'd be here," she murmured. Denise saw Ashley's heartbroken expression.

"_I'm going to hate myself for this_," she thought.

Denise went down the hall and into Andros's study.

**(Three Hours Later)**

The contractions were coming harder and it was just pure agony for Ashley. Greg sat next to his daughter and held her hand. "You're doing fine, princess," he assured her. Ashley whimpered in pain and she buried her head into her pillow.

"Oh God this hurts!" She hissed.

Karone was sitting on the other side of Ashley and she stroked her hair. Greg ran circles over her back and looked up when the door opened. "Before you throw me out, I have something that Ashley wants," Denise informed. Andros came running in and Ashley looked up.

"Andros…" she murmured.

Karone got up and Andros sat in Karone's place and hugged Ashley tight. "I went to maximum speed all the way here," he told her. Ashley let out a sob.

"You came," she sobbed.

He kissed the side of her head. "I promised I'd be here," he answered. Andros sighed as he held onto her. "I love you," he murmured. Denise stood in the corner and just watched Andros. The midwife walked over to Andros.

"Okay, I need you to sit behind her," she informed.

Andros nodded as he sat up against the headboard and Ashley sat between his legs and was leaning back against his chest. "Just keep her relaxed," she instructed.

"Got it," Andros answered.

Denise bit her tongue. Andros ran his hands up and down Ashley's arms. Ashley closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Denise watched as Andros did everything he could to keep Ashley relaxed. She was proven totally wrong about Andros. All this time she thought he was nothing but an immature, unreliable boy. Now as she's watching him be a responsible, loving husband to her daughter.

**(Two Hours)**

"We have a boy," the midwife announced. Ashley smiled and she let out a small sob. Andros smiled and kissed the side of Ashley's head.

"Hayden…" Ashley murmured.

However, before she could relax, she had the need to push again. "No…" she murmured.

"What?" Andros asked.

"Andros…I need to push again," she replied.

"What?"

"We're having twins…"

Karone held Hayden while the midwife got Ashley to push again. "Andros, remind me to shoot the damn doctor," she hissed.

"Shoot doctor got it," he answered.

Five minutes later, the midwife was holding the second baby. "It's a girl," she announced. Denise felt tears press against her eyes as she looked at her two grandchildren for the first time. She bit her lip as she left an envelope on the shelf and she left without being noticed.

That night, Andros was sitting next to Ashley on the bed, holding Hayden while Ashley was holding their daughter, Jamie. "You did great, Ash," he commented. He kissed her forehead. Ashley smiled.

"Well, I won't be going through this again," she answered.

Andros laughed and he kissed her gently before he took the twins and set them in the cradle. "Be thankful your dad bought a big cradle," he commented. Ashley laughed. He got into the bed and he wrapped his arms around her. Ashley placed her head on his chest and sighed.

"I love you," she whispered.

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too," he answered. Then they both fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Moving On

Chapter 12: Moving On

The next afternoon, Ashley woke up and found the twins were still asleep. She saw that Andros was already up, but she found a tray of food and two roses, red and yellow, sat in a tiny vase on the tray. She found a note on the tray and she looked at it.

_Hey Ash,_

_Had to finish my job back on KO-35. I'll be back tomorrow, I promise. I love you and enjoy your day._

_Andros_

Ashley went to eat when Jamie started to cry. She reached over into the cradle and picked Jamie up. "Aw, what's the matter munchkin?" She asked. She kissed Jamie's forehead. The midwife came in with a smile.

"Good afternoon," she greeted.

Ashley smiled and she tried to calm Jamie. "I think she's hungry," she informed. Ashley nodded and she undid some of the buttons on her pajama shirt. Hayden was still out like a light. "Kind of strange for him to be out like this for a newborn," she commented. Ashley smiled.

"He's already like his dad," Ashley answered.

Ashley held onto Jamie's hand and let out a sigh. The midwife looked up and she saw the envelope Denise left on the shelf the night before. "What's this?" She asked. Ashley sat up and the midwife handed her the envelope. Ashley finished feeding Jamie. She had the midwife hold Jamie while she did her shirt back up and she opened the envelope.

_Dearest Ashley,_

_If you're reading this letter, I'm already on a plane going to Miami. I believe we should part ways. I realized I was wrong and I'm sorry. I won't bug you anymore. At the moment while I'm writing this letter, you've been in labor for almost five hours now. I think I should say something before I'm gone._

_When I was waiting for Andros's ship to land, I just thought he was just worried about the kid or kids in this matter. But while I'm watching him right now supporting you through the labor, I realized that I am wrong. Andros is a good man and I'm sorry for not realizing that before._

_I never realized how much you two love each other until this very moment. I love you, sweetheart, I know I never told you that in a long, long time. I know I let my boyfriends hurt you and I pushed you away. I'm truly sorry, Ashley. I'm glad your father raised you, you've turned into the respectable woman that we both wanted. I love you and I'm so proud of you._

_Love Always,_

_Mom_

Ashley felt tears press against her eyes. She let out a shaky sigh and she tilted her head back. She heard Hayden crying this time and she let out a sigh. "Baby number two," the midwife informed. Ashley smiled as she sat back up to feed Hayden.

Later that day, Ashley was walking around the living room with Hayden in her arms. She kissed his forehead and stroked his face. "My sweet baby boy," she murmured. She kissed his nose and smiled. Hayden curled up against her chest and let out his normal baby noises. She rocked him back and forth in her arms while walking around the house. She heard the door open and looked up.

"Hello?" A voice called.

Ashley smiled and she came downstairs. "Hey, Cassie," she greeted. Cassie smiled and she gasped to see her best friend holding her newborn son.

"Oh Ashley! He's adorable!" She gasped.

"His sister's upstairs in her cradle," Ashley informed.

Cassie went upstairs to see Jamie while Ashley sat down in the rocking chair. Hayden reached up and held onto Ashley's finger. Tears pressed against her eyes.

**(KO-35)**

Andros rubbed his forehead with a sigh as he tried to finish up his report. Kinwon came in. "How's the new project coming?" He asked. Andros glanced at him.

"It's going well," he replied.

Andros typed in a few things into the computer. "The new prison facility is nearly completed," he added.

"I heard about Ashley giving birth to your first born last night, congratulations," Kinwon commented.

Andros smiled. "A boy and a girl, Hayden and Jamie," he answered.

"And you still came back?" Kinwon asked.

"Have a job to finish, sir," Andros replied.

Kinwon placed a hand on his shoulder. "Andros, why don't you go back home? Be with Ashley and the kids?" He suggested. Andros sighed and pushed his hair out of his face.

"I would love to…" he trailed off.

"Then why don't you?" Kinwon asked.

Andros couldn't think of any other reason why he shouldn't go home. "Go home, Andros. I'll put Zhane in charge of the project," he informed. Andros nodded.

"Thank you sir," Andros answered.

Andros turned and left the room and Kinwon smiled.

**(Earth: That Evening)**

Ashley sighed as her dad came in with a bigger cradle for the twins. "Thanks, dad," she told him.

"Hey, first time grandpa. I think I have the right to spoil my grandchildren," he commented.

Ashley laughed and she pushed her hair behind her ear. "There we go, all set," Greg informed. Ashley kissed his cheek before they put the twins into the new cradle. "Oh and Julie wanted you to have these," he added. He held up two baby blankets.

"Julie? Who's Julie?" She asked.

Greg chuckled. "Dad! You have a girlfriend," she teased. Greg laughed as he covered the twins up with the blankets.

"Yep," he answered.

Ashley smiled and she hugged her dad. Greg hugged her back and he kissed her cheek. She let him go and she looked at the twins. "So, when are you going to go back to designing?" Greg asked. Ashley shrugged.

"I'm not sure, not for awhile yet," she replied.

"Of course, spend some time with the babies," he agreed.

Ashley looked at the twins and nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, be with my babies," she murmured.

That night, Andros used his key to get inside the house. He was careful not to knock anything over and he was quiet as he went up the stairs. He walked down the dark hallway and into his and Ashley's room. A smile came across his face when he saw his wife asleep with the twins' cradle sitting by her side of the bed. He walked over to the cradle and he kissed the twins on their foreheads. He removed his boots, jacket, and shirt. He crawled into the bed and he stroked Ashley's hair. Ashley woke up and she looked over at him. "Andros?" She asked tiredly.

"Yeah," he replied.

Ashley smiled as she hugged him and let out a sigh. "Kinwon let me come home early," he murmured.

"Good," she answered.

Andros kissed her gently before they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Bump in the Road

Chapter 13: Bump in the Road

Ashley sighed as she pushed her hair out of her face after she finally got the twins dressed. "Having problems?" Karone asked. Ashley smiled at Karone and stood up.

"No, I've got it," she replied.

Hayden gurgled and was kicking his feet. Ashley laughed as she looked at her giggling son. Jamie was giggling as her brother giggled. "Those are one of the cutest sights you'll see," Karone commented. Karone held onto Jamie's hand. Jamie made her usual baby noises. Ashley smiled as she picked Hayden up and she kissed his cheek. "Think you'll ever have anymore?" Karone asked. Ashley couldn't help but laugh.

"No, not again, not for a long time," she replied.

Karone smiled and she held Jamie. "So how are Trisha and Nathan?" She asked.

"They're doing very well. Trisha's practically attached to her father's leg though," she replied.

"I don't think Leo's complaining," Ashley pointed out.

Karone laughed and Jamie shrieked with laughter. "What are you laughing at?" Ashley cooed. Jamie buried her head into Karone's neck. "Jamie," Ashley called. Karone smiled. Hayden pulled at her shirt and Ashley sighed. "Hungry again?" She asked. Hayden made a little whimper and pulled at her shirt again. Ashley sat down in the rocking chair and undid her blouse.

"I know the feeling. Nathan seems to latch onto me every fifteen minutes," Karone commented.

Ashley laughed. "Well, you get to feed one, I have to feed two," she answered. Karone looked down at Jamie to find her asleep. "So Leo's a good dad?" Ashley asked. Karone sat down on the bed.

"The best," she replied.

"Good."

Karone sighed and she held onto Jamie's hand. "He called me last week," she informed. Ashley looked up at her.

"Who?" She asked.

Karone looked at Ashley. "No…" she trailed off. Karone nodded her head slowly. "What did he say?" She asked. Karone sighed as she sat cross legged on the bed and placed Jamie in her lap.

"We had no idea what to say to each other," Karone replied.

Karone wiped a tear from her face. Ashley did her blouse out and she set the twins into their cradle. She sat next to Karone. "I never meant to hurt him…" she trailed off. Karone lowered her head and her shoulders shook. "I never meant to hurt him," she repeated. Ashley wrapped her arms around her in a sisterly embrace. Karone placed her head on Ashley's shoulder and she let out a sob. "I didn't mean to," she sobbed. Ashley sighed as she stroked her hair and closed her eyes.

Later that afternoon, Andros came in and found Karone asleep with Ashley sitting up against the headboard. "Ash…" he started. Ashley gestured for him to be quiet. She got up from bed and she left Karone and the twins alone to sleep.

Andros grabbed her hand when they were downstairs. "What's going on?" He asked. Ashley stared at him.

"Zhane called Karone last week. She's pretty torn up about it," she replied.

Andros stared at her. "Oh come on, Andros! You're not still mad are you?" She asked. Andros stayed silent. "Andros!" She hissed.

"Ashley, Zhane's my best friend," he stated.

"Karone's your sister!"

Andros pushed his hair out of his face. "You can't be mad at her forever! She's with Leo now, she's in love with Leo. She loves the two kids she had with Leo. Damn it, Andros. Why don't you just let go of your stupid pride and go up there and reconcile with your sister?" she asked. Andros didn't say anything. "SAY SOMETHING!" She shouted.

"Why should I defend her?" He asked.

Ashley pushed her hair out of her face and she turned her back to him. "Damn you, Andros!" She hissed. Ashley tried keeping her tears back, but it was becoming hard. She turned and looked at him. Before Andros could react, she smacked him. "DAMN YOU AND YOUR STUPID PRIDE!" She shouted. Ashley pushed him. "YOU PRACTICALLY DID THE SAME THING SHE DID AND YOU'RE CONDEMING HER!" She shouted as she pushed him again.

"I didn't cheat on anyone," he told her.

"No but I did. I was supposed to marry Mark and I gave him up for you! Karone gave Zhane up for Leo! Damn it, Andros! Why do you have to be so STUPID!" She shouted.

She ran past him and went upstairs. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm leaving," she replied.

"No you're not!"

Andros ran up the stairs and grabbed her. "LET GO!" She shouted.

"Listen to me!" He snapped.

"NO!" She shouted.

She pushed him back. "How can you do this to her? If you're ashamed of her for cheating on Zhane. Does that mean you're ashamed of me too for cheating on Mark?" She asked. Andros shook his head.

"No, no…" he replied.

He held onto her hands. "You're ashamed that she got pregnant with Leo's baby while she was still with Zhane. Are you ashamed that I was pregnant with the twins while I was still with Mark?" She asked. Ashley felt tears press against her eyes. "Are you ashamed of me and the babies like you are of Karone and Trisha?" She asked.

"No, I'm not," he replied.

"Then why can't you reconcile with your sister? Why can't you just stop pretending like she doesn't exist and just be with her again?" She asked.

Andros shook his head slightly. He sat down on the floor and let out a sigh. "I don't know…" he replied. Ashley kneeled in front of him. "I just…I don't know…I have to choose between my best friend and my sister," he answered. Ashley placed a hand on his face. "This has been going on for two years, Ashley. I've been stuck in the middle for two years! I've been pulled back and forth for two years," he told her.

"You took Zhane's side," she pointed out.

"I don't want to be on anyone's side."

"Then talk to Karone. She's torn apart too. She's torn apart because she knows that you're ashamed of her and that you've been pretending."

Andros looked up and saw Karone standing there. "Karone…" he trailed off. He stood up.

"I should go," she murmured.

"Karone," Andros called.

Andros followed Karone down the stairs and he grabbed her arm. "Karone wait," he insisted.

"Why?" She asked.

Before Karone could react, Andros hugged her tight. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he murmured. Karone hugged him back and Andros sighed with the tears wanting to fall. "I'm so sorry, Karone," he repeated.

"I'm sorry too," she answered.

Ashley smiled as she walked over to them. Andros smiled as he took Ashley into his free arm and hugged her too.


	14. Plans

Chapter 14: Plans

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" A voice shouted. Ashley looked up as Jamie ran down the stairs. Ashley picked her crying daughter up.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked.

"I fell down."

"You fell down."

"Uh huh."

"Aw, let mommy see."

She set Jamie up on the counter. "Where's the owie?" She asked. Jamie held up her elbow, showing a cut on her arm. "Aw that's a bad owie isn't it?" She asked. Jamie nodded and she sniffed. "Mommy will make it better," she assured her. She cleaned the cut up and she put a band-aid over it. She kissed the cut with a smile. "Kisses make it better," she commented. Jamie smiled and Ashley wiped her tears away.

Jamie had shoulder-length light brown hair, brown eyes, she was wearing white shoes, a knee-length yellow dress, and she had a headband in her hair.

Jamie looked at the floor. "Why the frown princess?" She asked.

"Mommy when's daddy coming home?" She asked.

Ashley kissed Jamie's cheek. "Soon, princess, soon," she replied. She set Jamie back on the floor and watched as she ran back upstairs. Ashley cleaned up the stuff she used for Jamie's arm and she pushed her hair out of her face. She missed Andros. He went to Reefside to speak to Tommy about a few things and that was a few days ago. Ashley sighed as she thought about the conversation she had with Andros the night before he left for Reefside.

**(Flashback)**

_**"Andros…I've been thinking," she started. Andros looked up from his computer and looked over at her.**_

"**_Yeah?" He answered._**

_**Ashley played with her wedding ring. "I'll just come out and say it. I want another baby," she informed. Andros was taking a sip of his drink and he nearly spit it across his computer screen. He coughed and set his cup down.**_

"**_You what?" He asked while coughing._**

"**_I want another baby," she replied._**

_**Andros sat back and he looked at her. "Do the words "I never want another kid as long as I live" ring a bell?" He asked. Ashley wrapped her arms around herself.**_

"**_I was just thinking about it, I mean, it might be nice to have another baby around," she replied._**

_**Andros pushed his hair out of his face. "Would you want to go through the same procedure we did with the twins?" He asked. She shrugged.**_

"**_I don't know…maybe," she replied._**

_**He let out a sigh and he looked at the clock. "Listen…I have to leave early tomorrow to get to Reefside. When I get back, we'll talk more about this," he assured her. Ashley nodded her head slowly before following him up to their room.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley let out a sigh and she leaned back against the counter. "Would I want to go through all that again?" She asked herself. She looked down at her ring and she bit her lip. "It's worth it…isn't it?" She pondered. She looked up when the door opened.

"I'm home!" Andros announced.

"DADDY!" The twins shouted.

Ashley watched as Hayden and Jamie ran down the stairs.

Hayden had chin-length dark brown hair with blonde streaks, hazel eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a red t-shirt.

Andros set his bag down and he hugged his kids. "We missed you!" Jamie told him. He smiled and kissed them both.

"I missed you too," he answered.

Ashley smiled as she hugged Andros and kissed him. "Welcome home," she murmured. Andros hugged her back and he kissed her shoulder.

"I'm glad to be home," he answered.

Later that afternoon, Andros and Ashley were sitting out on the porch watching the sunset. Ashley placed her head on his shoulder. "We had a deal," she commented.

"We did?" He asked.

Ashley pushed him slightly. "Yes! You said that we'd talk about that other baby when you came back from Reefside," she reminded.

"Damn," he muttered with a grin.

"Andros…I was being serious that night."

Andros sighed and he wrapped his arm around her. "Here shift around a bit," he told her. They shifted so that he was laying back with his head on the pillow that was on the porch swing and Ashley had her head on his chest.

"Now seriously, Andros. I want another baby," she informed.

Andros ran circles over her shoulder. "Before you ask, I would go through the same thing I went through with the twins," she answered. Andros kissed the top of her head. "If we need help we can just call my dad or one of our friends to help us," she pointed out.

"You've just got this all planned out huh?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Andros sighed as he stared out at the sunset. "So what do you say?" She asked looking up at him.

"Well, you're going to make me agree to this anyways," he started.

They both laughed at the comment. "So yeah, and besides that, I think it would be nice to have another baby around," he agreed. Ashley smiled and she kissed him. Andros kissed her back and he stroked her face.


	15. Loose Ends Tied

Chapter 15: Loose Ends Tied

Ashley was drawing in her design pad in the park while Jamie and Hayden were playing on the playground. She pushed her hair out of her face and she looked at a few more designs she made. "Still working hard?" A voice asked. Ashley looked up and saw Mark there.

"Mark…" she trailed off.

She stood up and pushed her hair out of her face. "Hey, Ash," he answered.

"Wasn't expecting to see you again," she commented.

Mark nodded his head slowly. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm good," she replied.

Mark smiled. "Good," he answered. Just then, Hayden and Jamie were pulling on Ashley's dress.

"Mommy! We want ice cream!" Hayden told her.

Ashley laughed as she picked Hayden up. "Would you two mind just waiting a little bit while mommy talks to this nice man?" She asked. Hayden looked over at Mark and nodded.

"Okay," he replied.

Hayden and Jamie ran off to play again. "Wow…those are yours?" He asked. Ashley nodded with a small smile. "Beautiful kids," he commented.

"Thanks. Andros and I are proud of them," she answered.

"I can imagine why."

Ashley sat down on a bench and she let out a sigh. "You okay?" He asked. Ashley nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sick, no big deal," she replied.

Mark sat down next to her. "You sure?" He asked.

"Mark, it's not a big deal," she assured him.

She pulled out her drawing pad and started drawing again. "Listen, Ashley…things didn't end so well between us," he commented. Ashley let out a sigh and she nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah…" she agreed.

Just then her phone went off and she picked it up. "Hello?" She answered. Mark sat there waiting patiently for her to get off the phone. "Really? No doubt about it? Thank you, doctor! Thank you so much!" Ashley stated. She hung up and a huge smile appeared across her face.

"What was all that about?" He asked.

Ashley stood up. "I'm pregnant…I'm pregnant!" She shrieked. She practically started bouncing around. Mark laughed when Ashley finally calmed down.

"You looked like Hope when she first found out she was pregnant with Kyle," he commented.

Ashley gave him a quizzical look. "Hope?" She asked. Mark nodded with a smile.

"I'm married now, Ash. My son's three months old," he replied.

"Mark…that's great! I'm so happy for you."

She hugged him with a smile. Mark hugged her back with a smile on his face. "I was trying to find you, to tell you that there's no hard feelings," he told her. Ashley pulled back and looked at him. "For what happened three years ago at the altar. I hold nothing against you," he informed.

"If I were you I would've hated me," she commented.

Mark shook his head. "I never saw you so happy," he answered. Ashley crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean, I stayed at the wedding. I hid in the back so you wouldn't see me," he informed. Ashley just stood there listening. "I heard every word he said to you and I saw your eyes just light up as he said those words to you. Andros is a good man even if he did make a few mistakes," he commented.

"Mark…I never meant to hurt you," she answered.

"I know. It didn't take me long to know that you wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt me."

Mark kissed her cheek. "Thank your husband for me," he added. Ashley gave him a quizzical look.

"For what?" She asked.

"If Andros hadn't crashed our wedding and had you marry him instead of me. I wouldn't have met Hope and Kyle wouldn't be here," he replied.

Ashley smiled and Mark looked at his watch. "I better get going," he commented. Mark turned to leave, but then he looked over his shoulder. "By the way, Ash, congratulations," he added.

"Thanks, you too," she answered.

He nodded and he walked back to his car. Ashley rubbed the back of her neck and let out a sigh. "Mommy, ice cream now?" Jamie asked. Ashley laughed as she picked her daughter up.

"You two and ice cream," she laughed.

"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream," the twins chanted.

Ashley laughed as she held onto Hayden's hand but had Jamie sit on her hip as she walked to the ice cream shop not too far away.

Later that afternoon, the twins were practically unconscious during the ride home. Ashley looked at her rearview mirror to find the twins asleep in their car seats. A smile came across her face and then she pulled up to the house. She looked up to see that Andros was home. Andros came out and he helped her get the twins inside.

They set the twins into their beds and they quietly left the room. "Should take them to the park more often," he commented. Ashley rolled her eyes. "Did you get a call from the doctor yet?" He asked. Ashley smiled and nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah," she replied.

"What did he say?" He asked.

Ashley held onto his hands. "I'm pregnant again," she replied. Andros picked her up and spun her around once. She laughed quietly and she buried her head in his shoulder once he set her down on the floor.

"Finally after weeks of trying," he commented.

Ashley smiled and she pulled back. Andros placed his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. She giggled when his hand went up her shirt. She pulled back. "No, no, not with the twins right upstairs," she objected. Andros sighed.

"Fine," he answered.

She gasped when he picked her up and took her up to their room. "Just have to keep the door locked again," he added. Ashley smiled and she placed her head on his shoulder. Andros set her down on their bed before going to the door, closing it and locking it.

"I think the twins won't be waking up anytime soon," she commented.

"Hope not," he answered.

Then he kissed her deeply.


	16. Night Out

Chapter 16: Night Out

Ashley sighed as she had the nursery set up again. Even though the baby wasn't due for another six months, she was bored and wanted to get it done. She smiled as she put one of the cribs together. She was pretty sure she was pregnant with only one baby this time. "Ashley," Andros called. Ashley smiled as she went downstairs to see Andros.

Andros rubbed his forehead and threw his jacket on the chair and his keys on the coffee table. "Rough day?" She asked.

"I'm getting frustrated with one of the new scientists," he replied.

Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck. "What happened?" She asked.

"He's just a cocky ass kid who thinks he's better than anyone," he replied.

Ashley smiled. "Well, I've got an idea to get your mind off that," she commented.

"What's that?" He asked.

Ashley held onto his hand. "Night out, just you and me," she replied. Andros gave her a quizzical look. "Andros, come on, in six months another baby will be in the house and it'll be hard to get out," she insisted. She held onto his hands. "Come on what do you say?" She asked. Andros smiled.

"Yeah, sounds like fun," he replied.

"Great! Cassie and TJ already have the twins."

"You just had this all planned didn't you?"

"I need to get out o this house."

Andros kissed her cheek. "Well, I'm going to shower and change first," he informed.

"Take your time," she answered.

Andros went upstairs to shower. Ashley went into their room and she changed for her evening with Andros.

**(Evening)**

Ashley and Andros were sitting at a club and were enjoying the drinks they ordered. Both ordering only sodas. Ashley watched as the people danced. "Andros, could you do something for me?" She asked.

"I'd do anything," he replied.

"Dance with me."  
"Except that."

"Why not?"

"I don't like dancing you know that."

Ashley stared at him. "You liar. Why is it that when we were dating you would dance but now that we're married you never want to anymore?" She asked. Andros chuckled slightly and pushed his hair out of his face. He looked up when a fast song started playing. "Come on, just one dance, besides, this song sounds like us," she insisted.

"Oh right how's that?" He asked.

"Andros, listen to the words," she replied.

They listened to the song "Ain't it Funny" by Jennifer Lopez for a few seconds. "Okay one dance," he murmured. Ashley giggled as he grabbed her hand and he led her out to the dance floor. Ashley smiled as Andros held her hand, spun her around, and he placed his hand on her waist, pulling her to him.

"Finally you see my side," she giggled.

Andros laughed slightly. Andros pressed his forehead against hers as he spun her around again. "Don't do too many spins, Andros," she cautioned.

"I'll keep that in mind," he answered.

Ashley smiled and she smiled when Andros placed his hand on her stomach. "So what are you hoping for?" He asked. Ashley sighed.

"A girl…" she replied.

Andros smiled and he kissed her forehead. "I called the doctor today," she commented.

"Yeah?" He asked.

He spun her around once and then a slow song started. "Yeah, was calling to see what we were going to have," she replied. Andros smiled and he kissed her briefly.

"Well, let's hope you get what you want," he murmured.

"You wouldn't mind if it's another girl?"

"Nope."

Ashley smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck. Andros wrapped his arms around her waist and he kissed her shoulder.

**(Later that Night)**

Andros and Ashley got up as the phone rang. "Karovan residence," Ashley answered. She leaned against the wall.

"Is this Mrs. Karovan?" The caller asked.

"Yes," She replied.

"This is Dr. Sawyer."

"Oh hi, doctor. So what is it?"

There was a pause on the other end. "Mrs. Karovan, I'm afraid I'm not able to hand out that kind of information yet," he replied. Ashley placed a hand on her stomach.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean that you'll have to come back for another test."

Ashley felt her heart stop. "Do you think there's something wrong with the baby?" She asked. The doctor sighed on his end.

"Possibly," he replied.

Ashley looked at Andros in shock, the fear showing on her face. "I'll come next week Wednesday," she informed.


	17. Broken

Chapter 17: Broken

Ashley came downstairs and Andros looked up. "You should be resting," he commented. Ashley gave him a small glare.

"Why should I be resting?" She asked bitterly.

"I mean with…"

"Andros, I don't need to rest. I'm fine."

She brushed past him with anger showing on her face. "Didn't I ask you to take the cradle out yesterday?" She asked. Andros set his coffee cup down.

"I didn't think I should until…" he trailed off.

"Until what?" she asked.

Andros let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, I'll take the damn cradle out," he muttered. He stormed upstairs and he threw the door open. The door crashed into the opposite wall.

"Mommy, why is daddy so mad?" Jamie asked.

Ashley sighed. "Hayden, why don't you take your sister outside to play?" She asked. Hayden nodded and the twins ran outside to play. "Andros…" she started. She winced when Andros tripped over some over the twins' toys.

"Damn it," he cursed.

Ashley came up the stairs. "You okay?" She asked. Andros yanked his arm from her grasp.

"I'm fine," he muttered.

Andros stood up and he limped slightly to the bedroom. Ashley picked up the toys and she tossed them into the twins' room. Andros practically tossed the cradle up against the side of the bed. "Andros…" she started again.

"What? Come to rip my head off some more?" He asked angrily.

"I'm sorry about that."

"I just want to help, Ash."

"You can help by setting up for the baby."

Andros rubbed his forehead. "About that Ash…" he started.

"What?" She asked.

"Maybe we should wait until after the doctor's appointment," he replied.

"Nonsense, the baby's fine."

"But what if…"

"Andros! The baby's fine!"

Ashley glared at him. "Ashley! Open up your eyes! Something could be wrong," he answered.

"I'm not listening to this," she hissed.

Andros grabbed her arms. "You have to!" He insisted.

"NO I DON'T!" She shouted.

"Our baby could be sick!"

"OUR BABY'S NOT SICK!"

"IT COULD BE! I WANT YOU TO BE PREPARED!"

Ashley let one of her arms go and she smacked him. "STOP SAYING THAT!" She screamed. She walked over and she grabbed her bag. Andros held his face while watching her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm leaving," she replied.

"Ashley…"

"Don't Andros, you obviously don't care! You're being selfish!"

"I'm not…"

"You are! You don't care about this baby! You're saying it's dead already!"

"I'm not…"  
"Yes you are! I'm taking the twins and I'm going to stay with my dad."

Andros went to grab her arm. "Don't touch me!" She hissed.

"ASHLEY!" He shouted.

Ashley had the twins packed and she left.

**(Two Days Later)**

Andros sat in the chair, the lights were out and the shades were closed. Cassie came in. "Wow…" she trailed off.

"What do you want Cassie?" He asked.

"I came by for some of the twins' stuff. They're whining that they're bored."

Andros rubbed his forehead. "Upstairs," he muttered. Cassie went to go upstairs.

"Ashley also wants to know why you're being so selfish," she added.

Andros stood up. "I'm not meaning to sound selfish. But, what if we go to this doctor and he said that this baby wouldn't be able to live? I think Ashley would find it really hard to come home to finding the cradle by our bed," he explained. Cassie listened to him in disbelief. "I don't know about you, but I know that would just tear Ashley apart," he added.

"Andros…" she trailed off.

"Just get what the twins need and leave. Tell Ashley I'll see her Wednesday."

Cassie nodded and after grabbing what the twins needed, she left.

**(Wednesday)**

Andros sat in the doctor's office and he looked over at Ashley. "Ashley, whatever the doctor says, I want to talk about it okay?" He asked. He reached over to hold her hand, but she pulled her hand from his grasp. The doctor came in.

"Good morning, how are we doing today?" The doctor asked.

"Could be better," Ashley replied.

"Well, it will be better. According to this test, the other test we took was contaminated. Your baby's just fine."

"Really?"

The doctor nodded and Andros pushed his hair out of his face. "Hallelujah," he murmured. The doctor got up and headed towards the door.

"I'll leave you two have some time alone," he commented.

Before he closed the door, he looked at them. "Oh and by the way, it's a girl," he informed. Then he closed the door. Ashley felt tears press against her eyes.

"A girl…" she trailed off.

Andros smiled and hugged her. "Thank God," he murmured. Ashley hugged him tight with tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry for thinking you were such a jerk," she told him.

"I'm sorry too."

Andros pressed his forehead against hers. "We have nothing to worry about anymore," he added. She nodded her head with a smile and he kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.


	18. Love will Lead the Way

Chapter 18: Love will Lead the Way

Ashley leaned back against Andros with pain shooting through her. "Remind me again why I decided to do this again," she muttered. Andros kissed the side of her head.

"You're doing fine," he assured her.

Ashley squeezed Andros's hands as hard as she could, whimpering in pain as a strong contraction hit her. "Remember to breathe," the midwife reminded. Ashley practiced her breathing and she lowered her head slightly. He ran his hands up and down her arms and over her stomach. He was doing all he could to relax her.

"Where are the twins?" She asked.

"They're outside playing," Cassie replied.

Ashley bit her lip and she nodded her head slowly.

**(Outside)**

Jamie was swinging on the swings and she looked over at her brother. "Why do you think they're making us stay outside?" Jamie asked. Hayden kicked his soccer ball and shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Mommy looked upset."

"She told daddy the baby's coming. I don't think she was upset."

Jamie swung on the swing slightly. "Then daddy had us go outside," she muttered. She pushed her hair behind her ear.

**(Inside)**

"Six centimeters," she informed. Ashley let out a sigh and she placed her head on Andros's shoulder.

"Andros, I'm so done with kids after this," she murmured.

Andros wrapped his arms around her and he kissed the side of her head. "I hear you," he agreed. He pressed his forehead against the side of her head.

"I'm so tired," she murmured.

"Get some rest, Ash," her dad told her.

"Yeah, it might be awhile," Cassie agreed.

Ashley placed her head in Andros's lap and she closed her eyes. Andros kissed the side of her head and he stroked her hair. "Thanks for being here you guys," he commented.

"Ashley's like a sister to us, we were going to make sure we wouldn't miss this," TJ answered.

Carlos nodded in agreement. Andros smiled and he kissed the top of Ashley's head. "I love you," he whispered. He kissed the back of her neck. "I love you so much," he added.

**(Hours Later)**

Jamie and Hayden snuck inside the house, wanting to get something to eat. Hayden went into the kitchen while Jamie stared up the stairs. She glanced at her brother before climbing the stairs. Not seeing anyone by the door, she carefully opened up the door so no one would catch her. Her eyes widened when she saw her mother in so much pain. "You're doing fine, Ashley, we just need you to concentrate now," the midwife informed. Andros helped Ashley sit up and he held her hands.

"I'm right here," he murmured.

Greg looked over and saw his granddaughter by the door. He walked over, picked her up, and closed the door. "You're not supposed to be up here," he commented.

"I wanted to see what was wrong with mommy," Jamie answered.

"Nothing's wrong with mommy. The baby's coming that's all sweetheart."

He took the twins back outside. "I'm confused," Jamie told him. Greg kissed her forehead.

"You'll understand someday, sweetheart," he answered.

Hayden sat on the porch swing next to his grandfather and his sister.

**(Twenty Minutes Later)**

Cassie came outside with a smile. "Greg, she's fine and so is the baby," she informed.

"Is it a girl?" Jamie asked.

"Sure is," Cassie replied.

"I WANNA SEE!" Hayden shouted.

Jamie and Hayden ran by Cassie and ran upstairs.

Andros gestured for the twins to be quiet and let them come in. Ashley smiled as the twins sat next to her and looked at their baby sister. "She's so pretty," Jamie whispered.

"She looks funny," Hayden answered.

They laughed slightly. "She's only five minutes old, kiddo. She's just a baby," Ashley answered. Jamie held her sister's hand with a smile.

"What's her name?" Jamie asked.

Andros took a turn holding his newborn daughter. "Elisabeth Isabelle Karovan," Ashley replied.

"Elisabeth…" Jamie giggled.

She sat next to Andros and she placed her head on his shoulder while looking at the sleeping baby.

Later that night, Andros was sitting by the door to find Ashley asleep with each twin beside her. He couldn't believe how close he was to losing her to Mark. His heart ached at the thought of losing her forever. Ashley woke up and saw her husband standing near the far wall. "Andros? What's wrong?" She asked. Andros gestured for her to be quiet before he took the twins to their room.

When he came back he sat next to her on the bed. "Andros, what's wrong?" She asked. Andros reached down and he held her hand.

"I was thinking about how close I was to losing you," he replied.

"Andros…"

"Ashley, because I listened to your mom I almost lost you forever."

Ashley pressed her lips against his to stop him from saying anything else. She pulled back and she stroked his face. "Andros, it's in the past. We're here now with three great kids. You don't need to beat yourself up over it anymore. I love you and our kids love you," she assured him. Andros stroked her face with a smile. "I love you," she repeated.

"I love you too," he answered.

He kissed her gently before they laid down in their bed and fell into a deep sleep. The twins went back into the room and they slept besides their parents with smiles on their faces.

**(Preview to the Next Story)**

_**She giggled while holding onto Andros's hand. "Why are you so nervous?" She giggled. Andros let out a sigh and he pushed his hair out of his face.**_

"**_Because you know how I have a hard time with stuff like this," he answered._**

"**_Like what?"_**

_**Andros stopped and he looked at her. "I was hoping to do this later, but…" he started. He got down on one knee and he held her hands. "Alana, will you marry me?" He asked. Alana gasped and she nodded her head slowly with tears falling down her face.**_

"**_Yes…" she replied._**

_**When he stood up she threw her arms around his neck. "Yes!" She repeated. Andros hugged her tight and swung her around once with a smile on his face.**_

**Title: Love will Find a Way**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama and Romance**

**This story is due: March 14, 2007**


End file.
